This disclosure relates to reservoir characterization and fluid analysis and, more particularly, to using downhole gas chromatography to analyze a reservoir.
The composition of a fluid may be determined from various measurements obtained from a fluid downhole in a well. The composition may be used to characterize a reservoir in real-time and adjust drilling strategies. However, composition determinations for a fluid downhole may be difficult and may not provide accurate measurements of all components of a fluid. For example, pumping a fluid to obtain an uncontaminated sample may provide greater accuracy but may be time-consuming, and the acquisition of large numbers of measurements downhole may be expensive. Moreover, extracting a fluid sample to a surface laboratory to provide a detailed composition analysis may result in a greater delay and may be insufficiently responsive for reservoir development, production, and management.